


A lion feasting on a bull

by Polkiuj



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deepthroating, Inspired by Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkiuj/pseuds/Polkiuj
Summary: Cullen gives the Iron Bull a blowjob. That is it.





	A lion feasting on a bull

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by and named after one drawing of RumLockerArt that you can find here https://twitter.com/RumLockerArt/status/962980274601574400
> 
> Have a look at the rest their Twitter.

Bull groaned in pleasure when Cullen sucked one of his balls into his mouth. "Fuck, Commander. Keep going- Fuck!" Bull stuttered when Cullen grabbed him by the root and nudged his other ball inside with a deft tongue.

…

Staring up at the Iron Bull from between two gray thighs that were thicker than his own torso, Cullen saw the pleasure bloom dark purple on Bull's face. The Qunari tasted so different in his mouth than anything he had ever experienced. Young Templar Cadette Rutherford had tasted many people in his life, men and women both. But nothing compared to the Iron Bull. Not just musky dark with sweat but sharply spicy as well. Cullen let Bull's scrotum pop out off his mouth and smirked as Bull gave another groan. This all made him feel like a twenty years old recruit again, vibrant with youthful energy.

…

Cullen was bobbing on Bull's cock now, taking more than half his length over and over down his throat. The human's pink lips looked so pretty stretched around Bull's shaft that the Qunari couldn't find any words to describe it. But when Cullen glanced up with pleading fucked-out eyes, Bull had to say something.

"So good... feels to fucking good -ah!" The words must have been just what Cullen needed because he suddenly redoubled his efforts by swallowing Bull down to the root, finally reaching his impressive limits and retreating back up to safer territory. But the beautiful choking sound had only spurred Bull on.

"Good boy...Do that again. Just once, do it for me, my good boy," Bull encouraged. He had to hold himself back to not press the fragile human down himself. They hadn't talked about doing anything like that, and Bull wasn't the kind of guy to force people on his cock. It tended to discourage repeat performances after all, and it would have been a literal 'dick-move' so to speak.

Cullen just stared up at Bull like a deer before a hunter, eyes wide and teary, and so fucking gorgeous. Then, without warning or caution, he threw himself on Bull's cock with ravenous determination. Once more going up and down his entire length again and again, faster and faster.

…

There was no way Cullen should have been able to do what he was doing. He had sucked plenty of dick in his life but never anything even close to what the Iron Bull was packing.

Yet here he was taking that impossible girth and length in its entirety. All because of those tiny little words ' _good boy...my good boy._ ' It was madness, yet Cullen couldn't help but to be swept away with it because nothing had ever felt so good, so fulfilling.

Bull was raining down praise and encouragements in an increasingly broken-rough voice. That, more than the praise itself, was what drove Cullen to keep going despite the abuse he was putting his throat through, knowing that HE was doing that to the Iron Bull. It made Cullen feel unstoppable and free, powerful beyond measure, absolutely drunk on the knowledge that he could drive the imposing Qunari warrior beyond words with nothing but his mouth.

In short order, the cadence of the Iron Bull's attempted words changed. "Wha-, I'm-, Can't-, Gonna-," was all Cullen could make out, but he still grasped the meaning and just kept on going. When he the first pulse of thick, hot pungent seed shot down Cullen's throat he was ready.

Cullen pulled back, milking the rest of the Iron Bull's length with a hand while he suckled on just the swollen tip. He purposefully let a few shots sail over his own shoulder so he would have something to chase after later. Even so he quickly found his mouth overflowing so he swallowed as much as he had gathered so far, leaving the rest to paint his chin and cheeks.

With a last couple of kitten licks, Cullen looked up at the Iron Bull with heaving breath in his air deprived lungs. And smiled proudly at the dazed expression on the Iron Bull's face.

Underneath himself Cullen felt the need of his own dick and rutted to completion on the soft sheets with just a few thrusts.

…

"You're amazing," Bull said. "Anybody ever told you that?"

"Maybe one or two...Why do you ask?" Cullen grunted back, voice rough from the abuse, feeling oddly self-conscious now that the rush of sex was over.

Bull picked up on it and decided to start kneading the lax muscles of Cullen's shoulders before they started to knot up in self-caused worry. “Because it would be a shame if nobody ever let you know. I've had plenty of people in my bed, Qunari, Elves, Humans, even a number of Dwarves, but rarely have I ever had someone with your level of enthusiasm.”

Cullen immediately settled back into Bull's arms where he was being spooned and blushed dark crimson down his neck. After they had cleaned themselves up a bit Bull had suggested they snuggle. Cullen had been surprised but happily curled up to the warm Qunari. “I...well, that's- I mean...thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Cullen said awkwardly with ruined vocal cords.

“Bwa!” Bull exclaimed. “I’m the one who should be doing the thanking. I normally try to make sure the people I'm bedding get at least as much back as they give, but I didn't get the chance just now. You looked pretty beat. Maybe I could return the favor at a later date?”

Cullen blushed even deeper, the red reaching his pecs. “No. That's fine I...uh- I got that while you were...ah…”

Bull arched his one good eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh. You don't say? Well what if I insist?”

“I-I wouldn't mind,” Cullen answered lamely. He definitely wouldn't mind but was to embarrassed to say more. Bull seemed to get it though.

“Well. It's a date then! How's next week sound to you? Same time, same place.”

“That should be fine, as long as I don't get any unexpected extra paperwork.”

“It's fine. We'll just reschedule if that's the case. For now just relax,” Bull finished and wrapped Cullen in even tighter in his arms.


End file.
